Pokémon Aura
mon Vermilion Version |descr2=The english logo's for Pok mon Azure Version |developer= SuyoGames |publisher= |released= 2014 |genre= RPG |region=Aona |regionjap= |regionjapT= |pokemon= ??? |platforms= 3DS |media= 3DS Cartridge }} Pokémon Vermilion and Azure are both new Generation VII Pokémon Games created by SuyoGames for the Nintendo 3DS and Infinity GX. The game is set to take place in the Aona Region. The main protagonists in the game are Klaus (the male trainer) and Alena (the female trainer), their rival's name is Tyrone. The game's mascots will be Agielem (A gladiator like golem), and the other being a Roc based bird like legendary Pok mon named Zephyros. The games graphical style will be similar to Pokémon X and Y but slightly more better. Mega Evolutions are set to return, however, certain Pok mon from past regions will get their own evolutions, such as Dugtrio and Sableye. The villainous team of this game is Team Crimson, they use a variety of Pok mon and their goal is to reform the Aona region to its dark past. Story The story begins with Professor Willow introducing the player to the world of Pok mon and the Aona Region, a massive region with many people to meet and sights to see. She tells about the amazing battles and challenges trainers will overcome once they start their journey. Like most games, she asks for your name and gender. The player introduces a young man who appears to be the players best friend/rival - he is able to be named (official name is Tyrone). After that, she tells the player his/her journey is about to begin - thus, beginning the game. The player wakes up on a beautiful morning in Archigo Town, he/she looks into the mirror and changes clothes (indicating trainer customization is back). His/her mother will call them down, today is the players 10th birthday - now they can receive their starter Pok mon from Professor Willow. The player goes downstairs to see their mother watching a news report about a mysterious Pok mon that flew across Neopolis City. Now that the player is 10, they head to Professor Willow's laboratory to receive their Pok mon, but they are met by Tyrone. Tyrone says he is coming with the player to get his starter Pok mon - and so the two head off. Professor Willow greets Tyrone and the player and tells about what she does - her focus is to study the strange mythology of the Aona region. Gameplay New Features PokéDash Pokémon Games Battle Colosseum A new type of "battle" arena, similar to the Battle Maison, the player can partake in Single, Double, Triple, Rotation, and now Inverse battles. New Pok mon Note: Sprites are done by Valentin. 2nd Note: Bold abilities indicate that the ability is a Hidden Ability. Gym Leaders Elite Four & Champion Version Exclusive Pokémon Vermillion Version Azure Version New Items Moves New Moves Signature Moves Events POLLS Which starter would you pick? Tromoor (a horse/trojan horse) Kochar (a flaming koala) Raphin (a dolphin) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:SuyoGames Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Vermillion and Azure Category:Gen VII Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Infinity GX Games